Franklin
Franklin Montgomery is a main character in the fanfic Glee: The Brand New Directions, he along with Jason Bercero are the first one to audition for the New Directions. This character is created by Rej621 and is portrayed by actor Carter Jenkins Biography Franklin is an adopted child, he lives with his abusive adoptive-mother and protective adoptive-father, he always looks up to his step-father and tries his best at everything to re-pay what his adoptive parents has given him. He likes to make friends and he is the person that doesn't like to be involved in arguments or rumors.He is a very loving and supporting guy.. when he was in pre-school he was bestfriends and he was inlove with Marley Rose. Personality Franklin is many sided, he is nice to everyone, but he can be tempermental sometimes if people get in his grill, he is protective on his friends mostly Marley he suddenly turns into a male Santana when someone insults or hurt Marley, but he doesn't like to get involved in fights or rumors because is a peace loving person. He is very intelligent and adaptable to every situation and every person. He is a curious person he wants to know everything that is going on around him and he will not rest until he finds out what is going on. Has a great sense of humor and likes to fool around with everyone which makes him a very friendly person. His biggest fear is failing at anything because he doesn't want his adoptive mother to be ashamed of him. Season One A Brand New Direction Franklin first appears in this episode.He auditions for the New Directions with his favorite song Breakeven by The Script which turns into a duet with another auditionee Jason which turns into his rival. He later performs Set Fire to The Rain with Marley,Kitty and Jason. Pink Friday He along with some members insisted Will to make it Nicki Minaj week, then he performs Super Bass with Jason, and Marley then he performs The Boys with the New Directions, then in the end he performes Marilyn Monroe (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Santana, who is singing it at the University of Louiseville) A Rivarly Comeback Franklin helps Marley after getting slushied and they had a talk at the girl's bathroom after they finished Jake and Franklin had an argument which led to Jake punching him. Also he performed S.O.S. (Let The Music Play) with Marley,Jason,Chloe and Rachel (who is in NYADA dance class) Trivia *He idolizes Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry considering them "the power couple that should have happened" *He loves Nicki Minaj *He has a "fan boy" crush on Quinn Fabray *He adores Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones Songs Solos (In a Duet) Season One *Breakeven (Jason) (A Brand New Direction) *Marilyn Monroe (Santana)'' (Pink Friday)'' *All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside (Blaine) (The New Blaine) *The Man Who Can't Be Moved/For The First Time (Cameron) (Mash Off 2.0) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One *Set Fire To The Rain'' (A Brand New Direction)'' *Super Bass'' (Pink Friday)'' *The Boys'' (Pink Friday)'' *SOS (Let The Music Play) (A Rivarly Comeback) *Lady Marmalade'' (The New Blaine)'' *Magic/Could It Be The Magic (Mash Off 2.0) *Eye Of The Tiger (The Slushie War)